fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
Full House Wiki
This community was created by the fans, for the fans, and is dedicated to housing a useful and informative database for all subject matter related to the American sitcom Full House – and its spinoff series, Fuller House. Please read the rules and guidelines page before contributing. For more information about how you can get started here, please check the "Helping Out" section below. Thanks for stopping by! S8_cast_slider.jpg|The Cast|linktext=Who played whom? Find out here. Did we miss someone? Take a moment to add them!|link=Category:Actors S8_episodes_slider.jpg|The Episodes|linktext=Every episode from every season - we've got 'em all!|link=List of episodes Fuller_House_slider.png|Fuller House|linktext=Return to the good ol' Tanner home with the new series from Netflix!|link=Fuller House Full House is an American sitcom that aired from September 22, 1987 to May 23, 1995 on ABC. It has a total of 192 episodes in 8 seasons. The series was created by Jeff Franklin and executive produced by Franklin, along with Thomas L. Miller and Robert L. Boyett. Before the beginning of the series, Danny Tanner married Pam Katsopolis, and they had three daughters: Donna Jo (D.J.), Stephanie, and Michelle. Pam died in a car accident caused by a drunk driver. Read more Episode Listing Fuller House - Featurette - Netflix HD Fuller House - Teaser - Netflix HD Fuller House - Teaser with cast Fuller House - Watch Me (Whip Nae Nae) - Netflix HD Helping Out Our goal is to collaborate with other fans in order to build a reliable, accurate resource with as much detailed information about episodes, characters, and story elements as possible. All are welcome to and contribute here, so long as edits are constructive, discussions are positive, and both are relevant to this series. We are currently housing articles, and files. We need you to help us expand and add articles to this wiki! For starters, please to create a free personal account, or if you already have one. Having a user name helps us get to know users in the community. You '''must' be at least 13 years old to register.'' ---- | Wiki tutorial | Wikia University | | Help pages ---- If you're new to Wikia, please use the above links to get started. If you already have editing experience, and you have an article relating to Full House or Fuller House to contribute, use the box below to create it: width=30 Please keep in mind that over 50% of Wikia visitors access content via mobile platforms such as tablets and smartphones. Some custom templates may not properly show on mobile devices. To make sure everything looks great to all visitors, follow our . If you're looking to help with cleanup, you can start here: ---- | | | ---- Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback, or just to say hi. :See Theme Song for details. The "Full House theme song", also called "Everywhere You Look", was composed by Bennett Salvay and Jesse Frederick and performed by Frederick. A cover of the original theme was performed by Carly Rae Jepsen for the spinoff series Fuller House: Stephanie Judith "Steph" Tanner, is a character from the hit television sitcom Full House, played by Jodie Sweetin. The show aired from 1987 to 1995. After the death of his wife, Danny Tanner invites his brother-in-law Jesse and his best friend Joey to help him raise his three daughters, D.J., Stephanie and Michelle. The show follows the everyday lives of the Tanners and the comedy that often comes out of their struggles. Read more * In the unaired pilot episode, John Posey played the role of Danny Tanner; and by the time the series went to air, Bob Saget was available to fill the role * Ashley Olsen had a freckle just above her lip as a child (so you know when she is playing Michelle) * All of the Tanner kids attended Frasier Street Elementary School *Michelle, Stephanie, Jesse, Joey, and Danny are the only main characters to appear in every episode of the series * While a number of blooper reels are on DVD compilations, a rough quality tape which consists of some adult cast members swearing during taping was leaked to the internet User Blogs bloglist date Blog posts See Past Polls... * Full House at IMDB * Full House at TV.com * Full House at Wikipedia * Full House at Nick at Nite * ABC Wiki * Full House Forever * The Fuller House Wiki __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse